The Hooks Killer
The Hooks Killer is a powerful and mysterious serial killer, and is the main antagonist in Handprints, as well as a recurring antagonistic force in The Arknthology Storyline''.'' He is an entity with an unknown origin, but is recognized as the one who caused the .Reality crash, kick-starting the first May 15 event, as well as the one who summoned The Carver into a human vessel by unknown means. History Background Hooks' background is vague and mysterious. He is frequently believed to be a copycat of King Orok or some sort of possessive creature, he made countless victims within 40 years, children to elderly. Detectives on the various cases have determined him to be a master of disguise. The Hooks Killer is responsible for countless murders, spanning close to 40 years in time. Many of these murders are gruesome, and so horrifying most are kept away from the public eye, while very few are shown in the Case Logs. As a follow up to the disappearance, it has been noted that The Cult of Coolificus Coolage has been known to somewhat worship this creature as one of the Dekn lords, however, despite their judgements, Hook's true origin remains unknown. Handprints In 2001, a pastor known to the local community as "The Caretaker" began to dabble in the occult, creating the Cult of Coolificus Coolage. Two months later the Three Blind Mice case came to light. This case entailed the blinding and neutering, of three individuals, while they were locked in a house. The ritual was meant to use the fear, agony, and desperation of the three men to summon a Dekn Lord, but it went astray when one of the men, Adam Spirit, escaped. It is then believed that Adam Spirit went on to murder the remaining members of the cult, under the guise of the Hooks killer. Kidnapping the daughter of "The Caretaker", Evelyn Spirit, and his own sister, Adam Spirit removed her child and eviscerated her. It was the believed that Adam then consumed the infant, to shock the detectives. This was known as the Epitaph Case. After this case, the Hooks killer went dark for eight years. Flash-forward to 2010, a young man is found murdered in his house, the same house from the original Three Blind Mice Case, and all signs point towards mad scientist Alexander Tamil. The detective assigned to the case, Detective Edmond Carrie, along with the help of amateur detective Rogge, realizes that there were multiple individuals in the house at the time of the man's murder. This second culprit was believed to be Hooks. The events that occurred in the following months set the groundwork for the second case file. With Edmond and Gregory both found dead in a car crash, all cases were suspended until an amateur detective, Damien Spirit, caught wind of activity in one of the local music shops. This spawned the second case. Flash forward again to 2012. Case II begins with Damien investigating the music store, 'Glass Cow's Strings and Strums' for activity related to the Hooks killer. He ends up finding connection between the store manager, Martian Taylor, and Hooks, but is found gruesomely murdered shortly after. Upon finding the body of Damien, more detectives join in on the case, but are cut short in investigating when a possessed Tamil shows up in Strings and Strums and a shoot-out occurs. This shoot out, The Shoot-out of October 3, opened up a .reality break in which one timeline was halted with the creation of monsters that take over the town of Comshine, while another remains constant. In Dust to Dust, Daniel Taylor, a participant in the original Hooks Documentary, had begun investigating into all known locations of The Hooks Killer. He is transported to the home of The Three Blind Mice Killings and from there he experiences strange horrific experiences and disappears entirely, leaving only his camera and audio logs behind. Through his audio logs, it is revealed that Hooks was not only the father of Evelyn Spirits child, but that the consumed child in the Epitaph Case may not have been his own. Aknthology It was revealed as of the May 15, 2015 incident, that Hooks possesses some kind of otherworldly power/knowledge shown in his raising of The Carver into the body of Luke Anton. It was also strongly hinted that Adrian possessed some part of the Carver in him and was able to transfer it seamlessly. How he did this is unknown. Gallery HooksKiller.png TheHooksKiller.png Hooks.gif AdrianHooksKiller.png Category:Serial Killers Category:Pure Evil Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Legacy Category:Possessor Category:Immortals Category:Big Bads Category:Crossover Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Stalkers Category:Mutilators Category:Kidnapper Category:Mongers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Humanoid Category:Demon Category:Monsters Category:Snuff filmer Category:Cult Leaders Category:Elderly Category:Collector of Souls Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Paranormal Category:Enigmatic Category:Rapists Category:Brutes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Partners in Crime Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyers